


Behind Closed Doors

by ratmonky



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Smoking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmonky/pseuds/ratmonky
Summary: Unbeknownst to you, your vice commander has a crush on you but luckily your boyfriend is aware of his feelings.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/You, Hijikata Toshirou/reader, Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Toshirou/Reader, Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Toshirou/You, Sakata Gintoki/Reader, Sakata Gintoki/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Gintoki would be an awful boyfriend in my opinion but Hijikata on the other hand... I think he'd be very romantic and an amazing boyfriend if he didn't smell like mayo. 
> 
> Gintoki-1 & Hijikata-0

The Shinsengumi was built over the trust and loyalty of its members. Joining the force was impossible if the person wasn’t involved with anyone in it or pledged loyalty to them.

Those without devotion and burning desire to protect their country could never join the Shinsengumi. But you had no difficulty in joining the force. 

Among hundreds of people who had trained their entire life to join the police force, you were chosen by the Vice Commander as the first and last woman member of the Shinsengumi.

“How come Hijikata is so nice to you?” Yamazaki suddenly asked. 

All the faces in the room turned to look at you.

You stared at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“It’s because she’s a girl,” Shinohara said. 

“No,” Okita lifted his eye mask and pulled the futon’s covers over his head. “It’s because she’s _special_.”

“Aww,” you beamed. “You really think so?”

“Not that type of special,” Okita peeked from under the cover. He pointed a finger to his head and swirled it around. 

Furious, you threw your pillow at Okita, hitting him right in his face. “I’m not stupid like you!” 

Yamazaki sighed loudly and picked your pillow up from the floor, tossing it back to you. “Don’t fight and keep it quiet. We’re still on duty.”

“This feels more like a sleepover,” you admitted. Shinohara hummed in agreement. 

The Shinsengumi was ordered to sleep in an assigned house for an early morning mission. Kondo had invited Yorozuya along to make sure this mission was a success. 

The slackers, your team to be specific, had the luck to share a room together while the rest of the group except for Kondo and Hijikata were sleeping in the large main room along with Yorozuya.

It wasn’t odd for any of you to sleep in the same room. It didn’t feel awkward either. Since the four of you would often hang out together, it just felt like another day of slacking off from the work to enjoy each other’s company. 

“So,” Yamazaki started. He threw himself on his futon and watched the ceiling for a moment before continuing. “Did you hear that Gintoki from Yorozuya has women thirsting after him?”

“Sakata Gintoki?” Okita asked to confirm. “The booger man?”

“Yeah,” Yamazaki sighed. “It’s unbelievable how men like him get all the attention.” He then turned to face you. “You’re always hanging out with him. What do you think? What is it that women like about him?”

Caught off guard, your cheeks blushed red. 

Okita pulled his sleeping mask down. “You’re hopeless.”

Yamazaki barked out a laugh. “Do you really like that booger man?”

As if possible your face turned redder. “I think he’s funny and charming.”

“You have really low standards,” Shinohara commented before turning the lights off and returning to his futon. 

“Wait, does that mean if I’m funny enough I’ll get girls all over me too?” Yamazaki got up from his futon in excitement.

Okita groaned. “You’re as plain as flour, nobody likes you.”

You found yourself watching the two arguing each other and lost in your own thoughts as you walked towards the door. As weird Gintoki was he had this charm to him. You knew most women liked men who were confident and Gintoki was giving off that kind of energy to those around him. 

“Go to bed, you all,” Shinohara warned. “The vice commander will scold us if you don’t get up in the morning.” 

You dreamily smiled at the thought of your vice commander praising you for waking up early. “I’m going out for a smoke.” Reaching for the door, you quietly slid it open.

“Okay one more question before you leave,” Okita said. You could tell he had his usual sadistic grin on his face just by the tone he talked. 

“What?” You let out a defeated sigh. 

“If you were to get stuck on a deserted island, who would you rather have with you to start a new generation of samurai who’ll kill all the terrorists; Hijikata or the booger man?”

“That’s an oddly specific question,” Yamazaki pointed out. “I’d go with Gintoki since I don’t like getting yelled at by Hijikata.”

“What? How the hell are you going to breed children between two men?” Okita sighed. “I’m not asking you dumbass, I’m asking Hijikata’s little pet over there.”

You didn’t understand why Okita enjoyed picking on you so much. But you answered his question truthfully, “I’d simply commit seppuku if I were to be alone with any of them for anytime longer than an hour.”

“You still have to choose one of them!” Yamazaki argued.

Not wanting to give Okita something else to make fun of, you answered quickly. “If anything, I’d choose Hijikata.”

“Is that so?” said the voice behind you. 

Startled you squeaked and almost crushed your pack of cigarettes. 

You turned on your heels to get face to face with the Yorozuya’s leader picking on his nose. After taking his finger out from his nose, he inspected his finger and flicked the booger off to god knows where. 

“Good evening, Gintoki!” Yamazaki greeted the man from his futon without moving when he realized you weren’t going to speak. “Is everything alright?”

He grinned at you and leaned over to the door frame. “That’s mean, y’know,” Gintoki then frowned, offendedly. “I thought you said that I was charming.”

Okita lifted his sleeping mask yet again. “No, you heard it wrong. She said that you had an amazing face and body.”

“Really?” Gintoki’s ridiculous grin returned back on his face. “You should’ve said it earlier then I might’ve given you a chance to bathe me earlier!” He flicked a finger on your forehead. 

“He’s obviously joking, you idiot.” You pushed his hand away. 

“Ha?” Gintoki squinted and stared at you intensely. “You’re mean,”

“At least I don’t listen to other people’s conversations,” you scoffed and walked past him towards the main room to get out to the garden for a smoke. 

Stupid Okita, always getting you in trouble. And stupid Gintoki! Argh! You hated how childish he could be.

Inside your pack, there was only one cigarette left. There weren’t any shops near the mountains, this would be your last smoke for god knows how long. 

You lit the cigarette and sat on the porch, watching the stars. The weather was nice and the moonlight illuminated the entire garden. The view of the small pond and the sounds of the crickets made everything feel more relaxing. 

The fresh night air of the mountains was thinner than the city. Smoking was almost impossible, you were panting with each whiff of your cigarette. You decided it was useless to try to smoke so you put it out and instead admired the scenery of this place for a while.

Outside was calmer. You wished you could sleep here. Instead of sleeping inside the room you were sharing with your team reeking of sweat. 

Closing your eyes shut, you laid on the porch, dangling your feet from the edge. This was nice. Peaceful.

With your head on the porch’s floor, you could hear footsteps walking closer towards here. You didn’t need to be a genius to guess who it was. 

The footsteps stopped for a second but they got closer to you hesitantly as you proceeded to lie down. “I’m sorry,” Gintoki muttered. You heard the familiar sound of the lighter. He was out for a night smoke, you guessed. “You’d rather have that Demon Vice Commander with you than me, huh?”

“I said it so Okita would shut up.”

“Right,” he exhaled and sat next to you. Internally you had wished he wouldn’t sit close to you. You didn’t like the brand he smoked, the tobacco tasted very strong and it smelled stronger than the rest. You grimaced slightly.

When he got awfully quiet, you became hesitant to talk or leave. The silence made it a little awkward yet that didn’t stop Gintoki from enjoying his night smoke. It was just as if he was there with you for the sake of being with you, not to smoke. This felt like a forced hangout. Though it wasn’t as if he was forcing you to stay here, you could leave if you wanted. 

Every passing second made you more self-conscious, you wanted to talk to him. He clearly had taken the joke a little too seriously. He was so childish after all. And although you wanted to keep quiet and enjoy lying down outside, the silence made you distressed each passing second. You had to do something to lighten the mood.

“Could I borrow a cigarette?” You jolted up from your spot. 

Gintoki raised a brow at the sudden change in your mood but didn’t say anything. He handed you his pack of cigarettes and let you take one. You took a cigarette and put it between your lips. Gintoki offered you his lighter, you reached to take it but he leaned forward to light your cigarette himself. 

Dumbfounded by his polite act you stuttered. “Thank you.”

No matter how simple and nonchalant the favor was, you got flustered nonetheless.

Your eyes landed on his pajamas. They fit him well, very well. You could see his biceps moving whenever he lifted his cigarette up to his lips, Now you thought of it, you had never seen him with this set of pajamas before. 

“Ah,” Gintoki lifted his hand and put it on your forehead. “You must have a fever, your face is all red.”

“No,” you said in a panic. “It’s just too hot.”

He frowned slightly. “On the way here, you wouldn’t shut up about how cold it was and now you think it’s hot?”

You were caught in your lie. “I may be sick,” you relented. 

Gintoki groaned. You stared at him in confusion, noticing how thoughtful he looked. “I have some medicine in my room.”

“I also have some sake,” he added quickly.

“Oh.” You had thought he was sleeping in the main room with everyone else. 

You found yourself nodding languidly, still trying to process what he had said. 

He flicked the ash off his cigarette and exhaled audibly, waiting for your answer. He wasn't about to repeat himself.

Gintoki’s gaze haunted you. You were unsure of what to say. He didn’t look happy, angry or even excited. Yet this clearly was an invitation.

“I can’t today.” You avoided his gaze and inhaled the smoke. The bitter taste burned your throat and you immediately regretted taking a cigarette from him. You quickly stubbed out what was left of the cigarette. 

“Come here,” he urged, patting on the spot right next to him, encouraging you to sit right next to him.

“Someone will see-”

“Come here,” he demanded, and you coyly agreed, moving closer to him until your legs and shoulders touched. He took a deep breath and tossed his cigarette away to put his arm around you. 

For a couple of minutes, none of you had said anything. You sat there with Gintoki’s hand on your waist and enjoyed the scenery together. 

He could feel your warmth radiating to him. Your scent kept making his head dizzy. “This is nice,” he abruptly said. “Don’t you think?”

“Yeah.” 

You inhaled his musky scent as it surrounded you and snuggled up to him. Placing your hand on his thigh, you snickered. “It’d be a lot nicer if we were alone.”

Gintoki’s breath hitched, he uncrossed his legs slowly and spread then very slightly. Your delicious smell filled his nostrils once again, your soft hair tickled his neck from where it was touching him. “We’re alone now.” 

Technically, he was right but that didn’t mean someone wouldn’t walk in on you two when you were out in the open. 

“Are you scared of getting caught?” he wickedly grinned at your discomfort.

“I’m still on duty, so are you. We both won’t get paid if we get caught.”

“ **_If_ ** ,” he snickered. “ _If_ we get caught.”

Your eyes widened at what he was implying. 

“Don’t worry.” He tightened his arm around your waist, pulling you closer. “Nobody will see us.”

“I don’t want to,” you whispered, oblivious to how close he had gotten. 

Gintoki put his free hand over yours and guided your hand towards his growing bulge. He put on a smug grin on his face, raising a brow slightly, giving you the puppy eyes as he shamelessly rubbed his hardening cock against your hand, to get some sort of friction. “Please?” 

He wanted to jump on you, taking you right here and now. But he suppressed that fantasy when you gently cupped his bulge in your hand. 

“After this let’s go to bed,” you hissed at him in a shaky voice to cover your own embarrassment. 

“I promise,” Gintoki smirked. “I'm glad you’re taking my offer for a drink in my room.”

Flustered, you looked away, chastising yourself for not thinking before talking. “You know what I mean,” you said quickly before he could say anything else.

After careful thought and looking around to see if anyone was around, you finally hooked a finger underneath the waistband of his pants. 

Gintoki let out a soft sigh as you pulled at his waistband before slowly pulling it down.

To get in a more comfortable position, you turned to face him and got as close to Gintoki as possible. 

His eyes met yours, then he stared down at his now exposed hard cock before looking up to you again. “Don’t make me wait,” he whispered, almost sheepishly. 

Once you wrapped a hand around his cock Gintoki let out a short sigh. His cock was throbbing in your hand, ready to explode. 

Your embarrassment past forgotten you giggled, “How did you get this hard?” 

“Well, you looked so cute,” he hissed when you softly pulled the thin layer of skin back to reveal the pink tip of his cock glistening with precum. “I wanted to have sex.”

“Is that so?” You put your head on his shoulder, tilting your head to look at him. You pressed your thumb over the tip of his cock, then gave it a slow pump. 

“Stop teasing me,” Gintoki said, irritated by how you refused to give him a handjob. Although it was you who had suggested making this quickly, it was way too fun to tease Gintoki. You liked how needy he could get. 

Relenting to his wish, you retrieved your hand and spat in your palm before wrapping it around his cock. This time though, you didn’t tease him. You moved your hand along his cock, applying firm pressure to it as you moved closer to the tip. 

Gintoki laid a hand on your shoulder to support himself, his hand on the porch’s wooden floor wasn’t enough. 

A smile spread across your face as the soft panting of your boyfriend filled your ears. 

“Faster,” Gintoki stammered, unable to get a sentence out. 

As he asked, you started jerking him off faster. Each time you slid your hand through his cock, the soft clicking sound got a little louder. 

Gintoki’s hand on your shoulder moved to your neck and he suddenly turned your head to him to kiss you passionately. 

He kept panting in your mouth, his hot breath reeked of milk and tobacco. It was disgusting but not unbearable. You let him shove his tongue down your throat as you tried to make him cum. 

Gintoki pressed himself onto the floor. The pace you had now was going to make him cum soon. He pulled himself back from you and gently pushed your head down. 

Knowing exactly what he wanted, you rolled your eyes. 

You lowered your face onto his cock and when it started to twitch in your hand, you took his cock in your mouth. 

While you were bobbing your head and continuing to use your hand, Gintoki decided it wasn’t enough. He put his hand on the back of your head and forced you down onto his cock until your nose was touching his colorless pubes.

You gagged and teared up. 

Without warning, he started bucking his hips up. You tried to tell him that was enough but the vibrations coming from your throat made him only more lost within his own pleasure. 

None of you had heard the footsteps coming towards you two until it was too late.

“Why the hell are you still up?” 

“Ahh, good evening!” Gintoki panicked and held you in place with his cock deep in your throat. 

“You got any cigarettes?” Hijikata asked, taking a step forward towards you two. 

You tried to fight Gintoki and coughed. Which made his cock twitch for the last time.

“Stay exactly where you are and close your eyes for just a second.” Gintoki nagged, he was so close to cum.

Hijikata hadn’t seen you from where he was standing but as he moved closer the unthinkable happened. 

You lifted your head and released Gintoki’s cock from your mouth with a disgusting pop. Hijikata stopped dead in his tracks, only one step away from Gintoki, he stared at you in confusion. “What are you-?”

Your eyes met each other and Hijikata’s eyes went cold, the color drained from his face, there was a raw shock in his eyes. But then he suddenly blushed. His face and neck turned into the reddest color you had ever seen.

Released from all the pressure, Gintoki’s cock spurted out thick ropes of cum which flew up to his own chest and landed on Hijikata’s pants, along with his socks.

While you were coughing and trying to catch your breath, Gintoki muttered an indecent apology.

“Sir, I can explain-” you pleaded in between your coughs.

“Meet me in my room,” Hijikata said. “Both of you.”

He turned around on his heels and walked away, stomping with each step. 

This was it. 

You were doomed. You were going to lose your job and this useless piece of shit wasn’t going to get paid.

“Relax,” Gintoki put his hand on your shoulder, “I’ll take care of it, I promise.”

You pushed his hand away and walked inside without saying anything. With an annoyed sigh, he followed after you. 

In his room, Hijikata was leaning on a desk. He had put two pillows down on the floor next to his newly bedded futon for you and Gintoki to sit. 

Gintoki quietly refused to sit down on the floor and instead stood up while you were sitting on a pillow Hijikata had set down. 

“Do you know why you’re here?” Hijikata asked.

“Because you saw my girlfriend blowing me and wanted to get some?” 

Your boyfriend clearly wanted you to lose your job and fuck his paycheck for this month up. 

“This isn’t the time to joke about it, perm hair.” Hijikata lightly tapped his fingers on the surface of the desk. 

Gintoki crossed his arms over his chest. “It wasn’t a joke.”

“Gintoki,” you talked through your teeth, warning your boyfriend. 

“What?” Gintoki snickered. “I know a sexually frustrated man when I see one.” He lazily picked on his nose and grinned. “It’s quite obvious how much he likes you just from the way he looks at you.”

“Gintoki, please, shut up.” You couldn’t believe how stupid he was. He was digging a hole in the ground deep enough to bury both of you. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at your vice commander.

“Firstly, I didn’t know you two were dating, congratulations.” Hijikata gave Gintoki a slow clap to mock him. “What you were doing is both illegal and very inappropriate. I can’t pay you or her. I’ll have to report this to the higher-ups.”

You didn’t say anything. You had accepted your punishment. You would most likely live with Gintoki yet you knew it would be hard without your job. Gintoki never was able to pay his rent, you knew it would be your responsibility to do everything in the house. He did have two teens living with him too. You wondered if they would like you to live there with them. 

“I know you chose to have her in the Shinsengumi because you’d thought you’d have a chance with her,” Gintoki sneered. 

At a loss of words, Hijikata opened his mouth to deny what Gintoki accused of him but your shitty boyfriend didn’t let him.

“Would you forget about what you saw if she let you stick it in?”

All of a sudden your frantic thoughts disappeared. In this dead silence within your mind, you started screaming internally. 

Before you could even react to it, Gintoki crouched next to you and his hand went to fondle your tits over your shirt. You squirmed and threw your head back to his face but his heavy hands landed on each side of your shoulders, pulling your back flush against his chest, forcing you to stay still. “She thinks you’re attractive,” Gintoki’s large hand squished your cheeks together and forced you to look up to your vice commander. 

Hijikata narrowed his eyes and closed his mouth that had dropped open when Gintoki offered him to fuck his girlfriend. Even with his rosy cheeks, he looked rather forbidding. He glared at you, speechless. 

Gintoki forced a finger in your mouth with a vicious smile. “C’mon, we both know how much you want to fuck her.”

Your face grimaced as all the blood drained from your face and involuntarily you imagined Hijikata on top of you, covered in sweat and fucking you like an animal in heat.

“Or we could let you watch us?” Gintoki presses hin finger down to your tongue and spoke into your ear after nosing some hair out of his way. “You’d love to have your vice commander watch you as I fucked you, yeah?”

You flushed red. 

Gintoki took it as a ‘yes’ and pressed a kiss on your cheek. He then proceeded to lift you up and carry you to the futon laying on the floor. You whispered him to let it go, that you didn’t care if you lost your job but Gintoki had promised to take care of everything, hadn’t he?

Your boyfriend gently let you down onto the futon, your eyes immediately met Hijikata’s and the realization of how stupid this was hit you hard. You made a move to get up but Gintoki pushed you down and looked down at you intently. “Forget about him,” he whispered. “Only look at me.”

“Do you understand?” Gintoki crawled on top of you, blocking your view of Hijikata completely. 

You looked at him from beneath your lashes, then you nodded.

His hands went to the waistband of your shorts, he yanked them down with a smile. He was greeted by his favorite pair of panties you owned. You covered your face with your hands because you knew he would tease you for it. 

After pulling your hands away from your face, Gintoki placed a soft kiss on your lips. “It seems like I wasn’t the only one who wanted to fuck tonight,” he said in between kisses.

His gaze on you was intense, you felt as if your heart would explode. 

“Were you expecting me to fuck you?” he audibly asked.

“Yes,” you shamelessly answered. It was the truth. You had thought he would have made a move on you out in the mountain, in nature or in the bathroom, anywhere possible. But you hadn’t expected for him to fuck you in your vice commander’s room. Your eyes widened when you remembered where you were and who was in here with you and Gintoki. You could see the top of Hijikata’s head over Gintoki’s shoulder. He was watching. Your vice commander didn’t stop Gintoki or said anything. He either wanted to see you get fucked or was too shocked to say anything. You hoped it was the latter. But the heavy breathing sounds coming from afar said otherwise. 

Gintoki grabbed the hem of your shirt. He slowly pulled your shirt up over your waist, your breasts and up over your head, exposing your bare chest to himself and Hijikata. He took a deep breath as he stood back, drinking up your beautiful form. 

Cheeks tinted with a fair pink blush, you spoke with such a helpless manner that screamed that you were embarrassed. “Gintoki, I changed my mind.”

Though you wondered if there was anyone who wouldn’t be embarrassed to be in anything but their panties in front of two men. Very attractive two men to be exact.

“Oh, you want Hijikata to take over?” he smirked. “Hijikata, c’mere!”

“Noo,” you groaned.

Gintoki raised a brow, “But then who do you want?” he shook his head unapprovingly. “What? Could it be… you want both of us?”

"I hate you," your cheeks flushed an even brighter red. 

“You’re so naughty,” Gintoki chuckled.

Your eyes jerked up to meet your boyfriend's but you found yourself looking at Hijikata. Gintoki turned his head to the side and smiled, “Look, Hijikata _does_ want to join!”

“Sit here, sit here!” Gintoki pointed to a spot beside him for Hijikata to sit. “I’ll show you what to do!”

You blinked, processing your boyfriend’s words, then looked at your vice commander in curiosity to watch what he would do next. 

Hijikata looked unsure of what he wanted to do but his eyes wouldn’t leave yours. His gaze was focused on you and only you. If there was one thing for certain, if Gintoki wasn’t here, he would have been hammering into your cunt by now. 

“Tell him to sit down, ” Gintoki ordered softly.

Hooking your fingers into your panties, you lifted your hips and you peeled them down your legs agonizingly slowly. Just for show, you tossed them on the floor, they landed right where Gintoki wanted Hijikata to sit. “Toshi,” you appealed. “Please listen to Gin.” You didn’t know what went through Hijikata’s mind when you called him by his first name but he obeyed you without hesitation.

Gintoki’s lips curled upwards as Hijikata kneeled beside him and scrunched your panties in his hand, holding them up to his nose before inhaling them deeply. You giggled and slid your hand down to your exposed pussy, spreading your legs so slightly and lightly dragging a finger along your folds.

“What a view,” Gintoki grinned wickedly. Without wasting another second, Gintoki took off his shirt and then the rest of his clothes. You dreamily watched as your boyfriend’s muscles flexed with each movement of his arms. 

“Aren’t you getting naked, vice commander?” Gintoki asked. 

“I-I…”

“What is it?” your boyfriend insisted. “You’re ashamed of your dick size or something?”

“I’ve never done it with more than one person before.” Hijikata’s voice was husky and he kept eyeing you tenderly.

“You’re lucky to do it with my gorgeous girlfriend,” Gintoki patted on Hijikata’s back and tugged at his robe. “She’s even more beautiful than Ketsuno Ana!” 

“She is,” Hijikata agreed. He pushed Gintoki’s hands away and took off his robe before moving to his pants. 

Finally, Gintoki crawled on top of you. You bit your lip as he gave his cock a couple of pumps and tapped the tip of his cock on your folds. He dragged the tip along your folds to both massage them and to cover his cock with your sweet juices. He spread your folds with his fingers and slowly inserted his cock into your pussy. You winced a little bit but as he kept inserting his cock inside, you let out an audible moan. Gintoki grabbed you by your shoulders and lifted you up. You caught a glimpse of Hijikata with his hand around his cock and completely naked, itching to get his hands on you.

“Hijikata, come here. Good. Now get behind her. Perfect. Hold her there.”

You took a moment to get comfortable leaning against Hijikata’s warm chest. He was polite enough to let you position yourself as you pleased. Unlike someone-

Satisfied with the way Hijikata’s holding you, Gintoki slammed his hips into yours abruptly. Your toes curled while his cock stretched your walls without any preparation. You bit back a moan and held onto Hijikata’s bicep. 

Hijikata glowered at Gintoki.

“What?” Gintoki grinned. “You’ll get your chance once I’m done, don’t worry.” He waved his hand lazily and continued thrusting in your pussy mercilessly. 

Having had placed his hand on your waist when Gintoki had suddenly thrust inside you, Hijikata’s hand moved down the curve of your waist and settled on your groin. Warm and soft lips set a kiss on the pulse point of your neck and rough fingers settled on your clit, rubbing sluggish circles over it. When you let out a moan, Hijikata smiled and nibbed at the sensitive skin of your neck. “This feels like a dream,” Hijikata spoke against your skin before pulling himself back to look at Gintoki. 

Gintoki rolled his eyes at his impatience. “You can wait another minute, right?” 

“You came on my clothes before, why are you so persistent on cumming again?” Hijikata argued. 

Gintoki ignored Hijikata and locked his eyes on yours. His rough hands wrapped against your thighs as he lifted you up and pulled you against him. His chest flush against yours. You wrapped your legs around him but kept holding onto Hijikata with your hand as Gintoki started fucking you more frantically. Gintoki’s cock was thicker than the average, with each thrust he stretched your walls and stroked all the good spots. A sudden scream came out of your lips when your boyfriend’s cock hit your cervix and Hijikata clapped his hand over your mouth to keep you quiet. You harshly breathed into his palm as Gintoki laughed. “Usually she’s not this sensitive,” he informed the man holding you. “She must enjoy your company.” 

Hijikata could lose control of himself at any given moment. The sight of his crush getting fucked by her boyfriend- no, -his best friend was way too overwhelming. 

Gintoki slammed his hips into yours for the last time, shoving his cock deep inside of you as his seed filled your womb to the brim. He groaned softly and sluggishly continued fucking his cum into you. The sloppy sounds echoed in the silence of Hijikata’s room. Hijikata retrieved his hand from your mouth when Gintoki leaned forward to firmly press his lips onto yours. He swiped his tongue across your bottom lip and smiled. 

Panting, you whined about how sticky it was. Gintoki apologized and pulled out of you, letting his cum drip onto the sheets. 

“Switch!” Gintoki sounded excited. He guided you to sit on his lap, once you settled on his lap, he told you to spread your legs, so you did. You giggled and leaned back on your boyfriend’s chest as he led his hand down to your pussy and spread your folds to show Hijikata his masterpiece. The two of you couldn’t stop smiling while watching undeniably aroused Hijikata slowly positioning himself between your legs. Hijikata placed a hand on your thigh, softly kneading the flesh with his thumb as his other hand wrapped around his cock and slowly stroked it while looking straight into your eyes.

Gintoki’s lips softly kissed your nape as Hijikata dragged the tip of his cock from your clit to your entrance repeatedly before suddenly shoving his cock deep inside you. You gasped as Hijikata’s big cock stretched your walls even more. Your nails dug into his biceps and you pulled him towards yourself. Falling weak to the sensation of your walls squeezing around his sensitive cock, Hijikata softly moaned. You were tighter than he had imagined you would be. But that made it perfect. He was grateful to the chain of events that led to this situation. He had been longing to have his cock buried deep inside you ever since he had laid his eyes on you for the first time. 

He found it disgusting that you were dating a man like Gintoki, why did you have such low standards? 

Hijikata didn’t get to worry about it too much since he noticed you were moving your hips, desperately begging for him to fuck you. Your shameless manner encouraged Hijikata to hold onto your hips and begin to vigorously pound in your wet pussy. Each thrust left you moaning and gasping for air. 

Gintoki kissed you hungrily when you threw your head back because of the pleasure. The sloppy kiss left you covered in his drool but you weren’t given the time to complain as he pushed a finger in your ass. “While we’re at it, why don’t we try doing it here?”

You shook your head rapidly but Gintoki didn’t listen. He knew you had taken a nice bath before bed. You smelled amazing after all. He used his free hand to pump his cock and as Hijikata’s cock slowly but enticingly stroked your walls, Gintoki took this opportunity to insert his cock in your ass. Hijikata then picked up an animalistic pace in barely a couple of seconds. So did Gintoki.

It felt like you were about to split in two but the pleasure sustained the pain. You cried and moaned into Gintoki’s mouth, your fingers twirled around his silver locks. “I can’t take it anymore, please...”

With an evil grin on his lips, Gintoki’s hand reached onto your clit and started rubbing tight circles around it as he and Hijikata kept filling you up. You wildly shook your hips and your legs started to shake unwillingly, you were close. 

Gradually Hijikata’s pace got faster. He kept chanting your name loudly while furiously hammering his cock into your pussy. Then his pace altered and his cock started twitching. Gintoki rubbed your clit hastily until you were a trembling sobbing mess. If it weren’t for you tight ass Gintoki could’ve held on and come a little later but his cock was already throbbing. He was about to cum.

When Gintoki shoved his cock balls deep inside your ass, he came instantly. You felt his creamy seed warming your insides and a moan left your lips. Your walls clamped around Hijikata’s cock shortly after and milked his cock for all it’s worth. His cock flooded your fertile pussy with his seed. But unlike Gintoki’s cum, Hijikata’s was quite watery. As soon as he came, his seed gushed out of you and ran down to his sheets. 

Exhausted by your climax that rocked your core, you went limp in your boyfriend’s arms with cum oozing out from both of your holes. Hijikata drank this sight of you hungrily. Although Gintoki had said that it was a one-time thing, he knew, he would never be able to control himself now that he had tasted you. Even when he helped you wipe your body with the towels he brought or when you slept between him and Gintoki, Hijikata couldn’t stop thinking about when would be the next time he could get his hands on you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts over this piece! I really enjoyed writing it! (:
> 
> PS: Excuse any grammar mistakes and sloppy writing. My mind is a mess because I was soooo desperate to write and finish this today! Also, this was my first threesome fic! I'm happy I wrote about these two than any other characters!


End file.
